Spirited Away Poetry Part 1
by Kyky11
Summary: Poems I wrote For the Epic, Award-Winning film.


**Spirited Away Poetry Part 1**

1. As we fall through the sky, we let go of all our fears, to remember all our memories, and to enjoy this moment and never forget it.

2. We run happily along the train tracks, to the ends of the world holding no regret. Some people have long journeys ahead of them, for ours has just started.

3. As I watch the train fade into the night, I wonder if I will be able to follow it to the far away town in the distance. I look at the horizon wondering when I will see it next, for the rain shall make this world become an ocean. Will it be too late by the time I reach the town?

4. As we sit on this hill fast asleep, summer begins once and for all of this dreary year. As we lay, visions of fun and happiness circle our minds. Summer has begun and we hope for it to stay this way, at least for now.

5. As the sun goes down, the stars come out. The night is welcome for I am on the riverbank looking for him. As the wind blows lotus leaves, a shadow appears and whisks me in the sky. As the moonlight floods the shape, I see who it is. Kohaku.

6. As I walk this long ocean for you, I feel your spirit next to me the whole way. It will be long but if it will save your life than I will walk this ocean forever and ever.

7. As the seconds tick away, my memory fades, your face was once so bright, but now you're out of sight. Maybe if I run, you will come like the sun, every day in this world, is only a small curl. But if I look in the water, I see you without a bother, but when the moon eclipsed, I see us in bliss. So if my memory fades, please come to aid.

8. I remember when we smiled, on that little lonely bridge; the air would swirl around us and keep us from leaving. But when you had to go, a part of me would die, so next time we are on that old lonely bridge, please don't go.

9. I could not believe, when I had to leave, my family needed me to return, but when I did, it felt as if I was burned, because I would not see you again. I remember when we held hands that time, it felt that everything had stopped, and when I left you on the steps, I felt as if I was deaf, to not hear your heart calling out to me, because we both knew I could not look back. But if I could change that day, I would have stayed, with you and all the others.

10. In the labyrinth of flowers, you used all your powers, just to find me, though I was looking for you, but no matter how many twists and turns we took, I could seldom find you, though I had already lost myself.

11. When I found you under the Cherry Blossoms, I embraced you with such grace, and as the wind blew our hair, I felt like I couldn't bear to be let go of you. As the hour glass stopped so does time, and time we did not need. No words were spoken, but our happiness seemed to bloom. As we held each other, time did not pass under those Cherry Blossoms Petals.

12. As I stood in the village, waiting for a miracle, you watched and wondered, in such awe to see me; I only looked into space, thinking when you would come, but when time passed, I didn't have my hopes with me, but when you did come, I was too surprised and already stuck, but at least you came.

13. I sit here waiting for a miracle that will not come, but then you came and gave me back my life, my happiness, my strength, my courage, and my feelings. If you weren't here a miracle would not have happened. So, I thank you for everything you have had to do with my life; the good things and the bad things, the happy things and the sad things, the days and the nights. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you.

14. As the moonlight flood's your body's shape, you fade into a thousand petals, so as we fall, we seem to go up towards those high flying petals. As the moon shines bright onto our faces, we seem to fly away.

15. As you swam that entire ocean, I feel like I had drunk a potion, for happiness flooded me too know you were coming, but inside you were summoning me to come to the shore, and when I came, I saw a dragon, making water swirl around.

16. Our fate is tied together, so we shall be forever, in a world of our own. You in the Spirit World, and I in the human, we cannot be separated, for as long as time exists. I see you, and you see me in our memories


End file.
